The Long Cord
Note The following usernames, as well as names are made up from the top of my head, and if there is any correlation to actual Users, or people, then it is out of sheer coincidence. Feel free to comment down below as to what I could improve. Thank you. A awakening I was never really a long time follower of Roblox, seeing as I didn't want to pay money. It was until last year that I decided to spend some money on it. I then bought BC (Builders club) every once in a while, so I could buy game passes and cosmetics. I woke up this morning, on a weekend day. I hopped onto Roblox, about to switch over to a alt, but I wanted to check the Catalog. I clicked on the bold letters that read "Catalog" . It showed up, having the New items on top, as well as free items. The free items were part of a sponsorship, it was about some sort of Superhero movie. I looked through the New items, seeing they costed 1,000 robux, as well as 500 Robux. I sighed. "Damn it... I only have 284 robux..." I said, aloud, in a very disappointed tone. But, then I saw a item. It was a... new item.. so to say. It appeared to cost 100 robux. I lit up with joy, seeing that I could finally afford it. I looked at the image, coming to a hault. The item. The image had a rope, tied. It took me about five seconds to realize it was a noose. I loved the horror theme, but Roblox is kid friendly... for the most part. You can encounter trolls, Online Daters, as well as salty people who just bypass the filter, and even exploiters, making really inappropriate scrips. Sometimes people made inappropriate games, with details that I'd rather not go into. Still, Roblox did moderate these games, and they for sure would've never made a noose. I quickly went over to the OBS Icon on my desktop, because I wanted to record this. Though I love doing videos just for fun, I do love a high view count, as well as like count. But... OBS didn't start up. I sighed, thinking maybe I just confused it, as well as the possibility that I just had a dark mind. I clicked on it. The title of the item was "The Cord". I went over to the description, only to find a name. "John Katowskavich". I went over to open up a new tab, then performed a quick google search. It had no correlation to the Roblox cosmetic. I went back over to the Roblox tab. I decided to buy it, thinking that maybe Roblox was just using a dark theme, as, after all, it was October. I clicked buy. I went over to my avatar, and de-equipped my cosmetics. I just imagined the possibilities of how much I could troll, but not troll to get banned. I quickly equipped the Noose. I went over to the games, searching through. I only found... the same game.. It was weird. The game This was the kinda creepy story you heard on the forums, by people trying to troll you. Sadly, forums were removed. The only games I found... had the cosmetic in the thumbnail. The title read the following, with capitalized, and un-capitalized letters in the places. "coRd iS fuN". It read, in really terribly capitalized letters. At this point, I would've bailed, then contacted my friends, or Roblox, but.... something just echoed in my mind... telling me to... play it. I clicked on the game, then read the description. More names... but it had one of the names I saw before. "John Katowskavich, Timmy Alzhimer, Keith Lime, Finn Lektivich, Alex Schdmitt, Jeffrey Camel , Kelly Astava" . I clicked play. As I got on the game, I discovered a black room, with seven pads. All had names of towns, as well as cities with text hovering over. "Kazan , Russia" , "Huntsville, America", "Chicago, America" , "Berlin, Germany" , "Washington DC, America" , "San Diego, America" , "London, England" . I decided to go over to the San Diego pad. I was teleported to a alleyway, at night, in roblox. In the alleyway, I found the bowie knife gear... however... it was in the wrist of the normal Block like package of a character. The character had politician hair, as well as what appeared to be a White T-Shirt roblox shirt, as well as Jeans. The character had a Caucasian skin color, as well as a face... but ... it wasn't the normal faces you see on roblox. It was bleeding from the mouth, and had white eyes. There was also a decal. The decal had someone very similar to this character in it. They had their... wrist slashed. And they layed in a alley, just like the game... except... the knife was a switch blade. At this point, I was done. I clicked exit, exiting out of the game, greatly disturbed. I rushed over to my couch. In only seconds... I.. I started shaking. I grabbed my remote to the tv, and turned the TV on. I sat there, playing on my Xbox, trying to forget it. But... I would never forget it after I checked the news. End. I found out that there were suicides recently... around the world.. however... something I found interested me. Apparently, on each of the people who committed suicide's wrists, a symbol of a square with a square hole in it was found. Similar to the icon of roblox... almost. There was also a line, but with a loop. I recognized this. It was like the noose I saw. Days later, I write this, then look over at the noose I made, as well as the stool I placed under the noose. I write this in my garage, hoping one day... just one day.. this is found. I hope they read this.. then understand the strange happenings. I hope they can find out what happened. I checked roblox before beginning tying my noose yesterday. I checked for the item in my inventory, then I found out it was gone. I am a coward. I will run from these things. To think I only wanted to play Roblox at the age of 24, just to enjoy my day off. I look at my noose with joy. This, my friends, is it.